In her dreams, I'd be a nightmare
by TheMidnightDesire
Summary: Se eu te abraçar nessa noite, eu serei apenas um pesadelo. Tosh/Owen


**Autora: **Midnight Desire

**Beta reader:** TaXXTi

**Título: **In her dreams, I'd be a nightmare

**Pairing:** Tosh/Owen

**Universo:** Torchwood

**Timeline:** Segunda temporada

**Rating:** K (+13)

**Advertências: **Relação heterossexual afetiva, spoilers da temporada

**Comentários:** O QUÊEE? Midnight Desire escrevendo uma fanfiction hétero? É o sinal do fim dos tempos? 2012? Apocalipse? Ragnarok? NAÃÃO meus queridos amigos, apenas um inegável OTP – Sou muito Team Toshen.

Entãão, como meu modo de agradecer à Anarco Girl, fiz uma fanfic baseada em sua "Inside my dreams", ( www. fanfiction s/8197902/1/ In_My_Dreams LEIÃO)dedicada à minha pessoa (insira corações e amor aqui). Então espero não me meter demais, não é minha intenção colocar nenhuma timeline ou interferir de qualquer maneira na fanfic dela, afinal, não é necessariamente um spin-off. É apenas um ponto de vista. Também está bem pequenininha, mas tomara que goste.

...

**In her dreams, I'd be a nightmare**

Aquela a noite fria de Cardiff conseguia ser mais quente do que sua pele. Luzes artificiais esgueiravam-se pelas paredes dos prédios e escorriam ao longo de postes enfileirados. Os passos duros e silenciosos marcavam o concreto das calçadas, e ele apenas não conseguia cansar-se.

Estava frio e Owen sentia falta da fumaça que fazia sua respiração quente contra o ar gelado. _Sentir falta._ Onde estava o coração batendo em seu peito? Bem, aquele coração nunca lhe serviu de nada a não ser como receptáculo de decepções, como saco de pancadas, não era nada a não ser estupidez.

Era perto das três da manhã, e ele parou sob uma lâmpada de rua, cruzando os braços, a cabeça baixa, encarando a construção do outro lado da rua vazia.

Não tinha ido até lá deliberadamente. Ou algo inconsciente tinha guiado suas pernas, ou estava diante de uma estranha coincidência. De qualquer maneira, estava encarando onde Tosh morava, e, inevitavelmente, pegou-se imaginando como seria bater em sua porta agora.

Um sorriso torto tremeu nos lábios de Owen por apenas um instante.

Toshiko abriria aquela porta e ele tomaria seus lábios antes que ela mal pudesse reconhecê-lo. Rápido, voraz, e ele sentiria a surpresa na tensão de seus músculos, mas ele manteria suas mãos firmes em seu corpo e a empurraria contra a parede. Conseguia imaginar a luta inicial diante do ataque, e sabia que ela reagiria; e, treinada como ela era, talvez lhe sobrasse um soco ou um lábio ferido que não se refaria. Mas ele era mais forte, e continuaria mantendo seu corpo contra o seu. Logo, ela o reconheceria. Tosh veria seu rosto, ele veria a doçura desmesurada de seus olhos orientais tocar seu interior partido e teria medo de continuar olhando. Então a beijaria novamente e seus dedos agarrariam suas roupas.

O que ela estaria vestindo? Um pijama de seda, uma camisola? Ele conseguia imaginar-se deslizando algum tecido macio por seus braços e sua boca tocando seus ombros despidos.

Sob a noite gelada, então ergueu as sobrancelhas. Para quê? Seu corpo sequer reagia àquilo.

Tosh por certo o desejaria quente e intenso. Se existia alguma noite em que ela sonharia isso, era em algum passado quase distante. Era porque o tinha em sua mente como um ser humano capaz de satisfazer o que seu coração pulsante pedia. Se existia algum Owen que poderia ser seu sonho, não era aquele. Era o de antes, o Owen de desejos latentes, visceral e de sangue latejante, que nunca tinha percebido que certos encantos poderiam existir dentro de si até que eles morressem.

Tosh _não entendia_, esse sempre tinha sido o problema. Se ela o ferisse agora, ele não poderia ser curado. Se ela tocasse seu coração, ele não poderia bater por ela.

_Se eu te abraçar nessa noite, eu serei apenas um pesadelo. _

Voltou a pisar duro e a mergulhar na noite. Tinha imaginado, mas não faria nada daquilo. Há algum tempo, tinham cogitado um encontro, e no meio daquela noite fria aquela possibilidade cruzou sua mente. Cruzou-a com tanta brevidade quanto o seu devaneio romântico, e, como sempre fazia, ignorou-o e debochou sozinho dele.

Um dia ele talvez se arrependesse disso, mas que diferença faria? Ele não choraria nem mesmo se existissem lágrimas em seu corpo.


End file.
